Circuit assemblies are known in which a conductive member that is part of a circuit that allows a relatively large electric current to flow is fixed to a substrate on which a conductive pattern is formed that is part of a circuit that allows a relatively small electric current to flow (for example, see JP 2003-164040A).
This type of circuit assembly sometimes includes an electronic component having a terminal connected to the conductive pattern formed on the substrate and a terminal connected to the conductive member. In the circuit assembly including such an electronic component, the height of the conductive pattern and the height of the conductive member are different from each other. Therefore, the difference in height needs to be absorbed by bending one of the terminals, for example (in JP 2003-164040A, as shown in FIG. 4 for example, the shapes of a terminal 34 and a terminal 36 are different from each other).
An issue resolved by the present invention is to provide a circuit assembly that does not require e.g. bending of a terminal of an electronic component as described above.